Jason Voorhees
History Origin Early life Beth is seen running away from Leatherface in the forest but eventually runs into Jason face first with Jason being strong enough to knock her down and cause her to have hallucinations she then screams and scoots away from Jason as she can tell he looks like the undead due to her being able to see his bones through his ripped pants and shirt She's then grabbed by the hair by jason and put into a ''Khali Vise Grip ''(Two-handed clawhold) before Leatherface comes, where Leatherface tries negotiate a deal with Jason via sign language. Jason grapples Beth and tries to avert Leatherface from taking her away from him, but Jason is inevitably forced to snap Beth's neck, killing her, much to his Leatherface dismay. Leatherface goes after Jason as well when he tries to defend Beth by attacking Jason with a meat cleaver. The leatherface is able to dodge just some attacks from Jason into the forest and Jason uses both of his hands to hit Leatherface on the shoulders, but Leatherface breaks free. Leatherface then gains the upperhand with his chainsaw and fights Jason. Leatherface hits Jason with a hammer in the head, knocking him out. Leave his body his body in the nearby woods, from which he recovers. Jason goes after Lucy and Holly. but after the fights over Leatherface then proceeds to drag Beth into somewhere unknown. freddy finds Jason in the deam dimension after being knoced unconscious by Leatherface, Jason then tries to kill Freddy but can't and so Freddy tells him that they can have a deadite army with the Necronomicon and makes a deal with Jason Voorhees to find the book and release its powers by spilling the blood of Ash Williams freddy being the leader and jason the general. Sisters Lucy (Maddie Bright) and Holly (Ashley Brooke) are stranded with their friend Danielle (Erica Lea Shelton) on the roadside as Freddy Krueger (Danny Zetwo) and Jason Voorhees (Cheyenne Hess) team up to hunt and manipulate the stranded ladies in order to transport Ash Williams (Adam Henrickon) back to this world and seek their ultimate revenge. Freddy then has jason kill Danielle and follow Lucy and Holly into the woods for phone service Jason then grabs lucy and tells Holly to read from the sumerian writing on a page of the necronamcon which unleashes Freddy in the real world and Ash. Ash battles Freddy, Ash takes it upon himself to deal with Jason. In a closely matched fight, he taunts Jason for never being able to kill him. Freddy appears and impales jason with his claw; this distraction provides Ash the opportunity to wrap Freddy and Jason around with a chain. However, Ash exploits this victory by swinging Freddy and Jason into the vortex with his chainsaw, citing his own lack of the 'chain still being wrapped around his chainsaw'. At the same time, Ash gets sucked into the vortex as well". Icons of Horror 2 Jason who later esapes the deadite dimension later Two horror icons face off after killing a bucnh of 4 teens at there birthday party in this supernatural movie. Psycho serial killer Michael Myers, is hired by umbrella corps to capture jason, has lost much of his power since citizens of his town have become less afraid of him. Enlisting the help of fellow violent murderer Jason Voorhees, Michael orchestrates a new killing spree. However, when the hockey-mask-wearing psychopath won't stop chopping up Michael's intended victims, the two ghouls start to battle each other. Michael then tosses a gasoline tank at jason but jason's dumb enough to slash it with his machete like Michael thought he would but then it explodes killing jason but leaving Michael unscathed as he sits up staring down the screen